1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of musical instrument stands, and more particularly, to a musical instrument stand for enabling the instrument to remain in an upright position when not in use and be retained on the instrument when the instrument is in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional musical instrument stands are either of the type where the stand has been permanently physically secured to the instrument such as by drilling or otherwise attaching the stand to the instrument, or where the stand is only utilized to support the instrument when not in use. In the latter case, when the instrument is used, the instrument is removed from the stand.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,161, a stand is physically attached by screws to the rear surface of the instrument. A pair of legs which can fold adjacent to the rear surface of the instrument, together with the bottom of the instrument are utilized to form a support for the instrument when not in use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,258, a display stand or holder is curved to fit the bottom of an instrument having a cover thereon. The stand and a leg form a tripod.
Other known patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,592,265; 2,796,795; 1,673,205; 4,691,610; 4,247,029 and 1,684,910.